


(Splatfest #7) Money Can't Buy Me Love

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Series: Kinkopolis [7]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Analingus, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: For the first time, Marina wins back to back Splatfests. This time, she wants to have Pearl shower her with love. It's not the worst punishment overall.





	(Splatfest #7) Money Can't Buy Me Love

"So, the next Splatfest topics have come in." Marina was lying on the couch, her head in Pearl's lap as she gazed at her email. "Looks like it's going to be money versus love." She pulled her phone away from her face and looked up at Pearl, who was focused on the TV. Grinning, she murmured innocently, "I think I know which one you're going to pick."

"Excuse me?" Pearl looked down, scowling at the grin on Marina's face. "For your information, I could pick whichever one I want. Just because my family is rich doesn't mean I'm automatically picking money." She crossed her arms, but Marina knew she was just being dramatic. "Maybe I'll pick love just to prove you wrong. How 'bout that, huh? What do you say to that?"

"So you're picking love, then?"

"Okay, no, but fuck you." Pearl put her focus back on the TV, absently stroking Marina's hair. "Look, we know how it be. Money can get us whatever we need. It buys the fuck outta love."

"That's not true. Love doesn't care about any of that stuff." Marina sat up and playfully elbowed Pearl's side. "You don't think I'm with you just because you're rich, do you?" For a second, she saw a flicker of uncertainty in Pearl's eyes, which made her frown. It was gone as quick as it had appeared, but it concerned her all the same. Did... Did Pearl really think they were only together because she was rich?

"Pfft, nah. I know you love me for my fresh rhymes and my fly personality." She laughed and elbowed Marina right back, jumping to her feet and pretending to box an invisible opponent. "But I gotta rep my wealth. We don't believe in stealth. Trying to beat our cash ain't too good for your health!" She spun around with a flourish, pointing directly at Marina with a confident smirk on her face. "When this is all over, you're gonna be throwing gold on me like Port Knox, baby."

"Uh huh..." Marina was still thinking of that quick look she'd seen in Pearl's eyes, and she didn't know what to make of it. She'd never thought that Pearl would think of their relationship like that, and she'd never had cause to believe it before. Maybe she was just seeing something that wasn't there. It could've been a different look, and the topic of their conversation made it seem like it was more than it actually was. She smiled and tried to push those thoughts out of her mind. It was surely just a mistake. "Well, when I win, you're going to be showering me in love like a-" She realized what she was about to say, blushing slightly. "Uh, never mind. But you're going to lose, Pearlie."

"C'mon 'Rina, I'm a proven winner. What can I say? The squids love me." She flashed her fangs, smiling so brightly and confidently that Marina felt she had to have been mistaken. Pearl really did seem as fine and dandy as usual. She really must've been just imagining what she saw.

* * *

"A proven winner, huh?" Marina giggled at Pearl sulking around the house. The results had come back, and love had stomped money into bankruptcy. For the first time, Marina had won back to back Splatfests, and she was feeling pretty good about that. She could see why Pearl was so smug every time she won: it felt real good. It was something she could get used to.

"Hush your mouth." Pearl stopped pacing around the room and fell to the floor instead, staring at the tiles and sulking down there instead. All of this losing wasn't something she was used to. Her previous wins had buoyed her confidence, but after back to back losses, she was feeling somewhat less sure of herself. How could this have happened? Money had never let her down before. "This blows, man."

"Hey, I've lost much more than you have, and I'm only now getting feeling back in my toes again. You can take a couple losses." Groaning, Pearl looked up at Marina and stuck her tongue out. She didn't need logic when she was in mourning. "C'mon, let's go upstairs. I already know exactly what I want to do." Pearl gulped, but she obediently stood up and followed Marina up the stairs. She could only imagine what was in store for her this time.

When they got up to the room, she was forced to go into the bathroom and wait in there for Marina to get ready. She spent the whole time pacing, thinking about what she was gonna have to do. Eventually she sat down on the edge of her bathtub, but after only a few seconds she was up and pacing again. She was in there for about five minutes, going over all the varying scenarios in her head when she heard Marina's voice coming from the bedroom.

"Alright, you can come out!" Bracing herself, Pearl opened the door and walked back into her room. Her eyes were drawn to the bed, where Marina was lying down with her head propped up by her hand. As soon as she realized what she was wearing, she felt herself begin to sweat. Marina had used the time to change into something a little more comfortable, having replaced her regular outfit with eye-catching red lingerie. The sight made her lick her lips unconsciously, forgetting for a moment that there was a punishment game to play.

It was easy for Marina to do something like that when she left most of her wardrobe in Pearl's room. She had her own place, but she didn't spend a lot of time there, splitting her days between the studio and Pearl's house. Therefore, it only made sense to leave some of her clothes with Pearl, in case she needed to change. She made sure to leave almost all of her sexiest garb there too, because she knew it would be best used within close proximity of Pearl's bed. This specific set of lingerie was a more recent purchase, specifically to drive her Pearlie wild in a moment much like this.

"So, what do I have to do?" Pearl walked over to the edge of the bed, her eyes moving up and down Marina's body in an attempt to memorize each curve and the way the lingerie hugged them oh-so perfectly. No matter how many times she saw her in various states of undress, she never got tired of it. She could look at Marina naked or in skimpy outfits such as this every day for the rest of her life. It was quite the honor.

"I want you to show your love for me." Marina shifted around on the bed, laying her head on the pillow and wiggling her feet just over the sheets. "Come worship my body, Pearlie. Give me alll your love alll over my body." She dragged her words out, sending shivers down Pearl's spine. This was something she'd never heard Marina say before. She'd never claimed to hate her body, but she wasn't usually so overt with her sexuality like this. It got her turned the fuck on.

She was about to climb up on the bed when Marina stopped her. "Wait, Pearlie. You're not dressed properly yet." She looked down at her clothes, quirking an eyebrow. What was wrong with her outfit? "Take it off." She looked up sharply, eyes wide as she stared at Marina. It made her giggle, pointing directly at Pearl. "You heard me, take it alll off. Except for your panties. You can keep those on." Blushing slightly, Pearl just nodded and silently went about removing her clothing. It wasn't long until she was standing at the foot of her bed in a pair of pink panties, blushing further when she noticed Marina was ogling her just as she had been ogling Marina moments before.

"Oh, and one more thing..." She smiled oh-so sweetly as she reached underneath the pillow next to her and pulled out a familiar-looking collar. "Put this on too." She tossed it across the bed, where it hit the sheets right in front of Pearl. Reaching down to pick it up, she pursed her lips and sighed quietly. So the collar was on the other neck now, huh? Well, she'd lost, and she had to do anything that Marina wanted. Those were the rules they agreed to every time, and she wasn't going to be the one to break them first. She unlatched the collar and put it around her neck, latching it together again in the back. This was something that definitely looked better around Marina's neck.

Now in a 'proper' outfit, she was allowed to crawl onto the bed. She laid next to Marina, looking her over as she plotted her next move. If she was supposed to worship Marina's body, then she figured she'd need to start at the top and make her way down. She started with Marina's tentacles, gently brushing her fingers through them as she planted the occasional kiss on each one.

"I love your hair, you know?" She hadn't expected to say anything initially, but she felt like she needed to do something more than just silently kissing down Marina's body. This was more 'worship-y' anyway, right? "It's not the same as mine, but it's still beautiful." She brushed her nose across Marina's tentacles, making her giggle and blush. "Your hair's just like you: special, and I love it like I love you."

"Aww, Pearlieee..." Marina hid her face, blushing up a storm. She may be coarse and excitable most of the time, but she could also be really sweet. A tiny 'eep!' escaped her lips when she felt something warm on her hands. She pulled them away to find Pearl staring down at her, their face inches apart. With a small smile, she drifted up and softly kissed Marina on the forehead, then on each blushing cheek. A tiny kiss on her nose got her giggling again, but she fell silent when their eyes met.

"You've got pretty eyes too. I ain't gonna kiss 'em, but I just wanna make sure you know." Marina just listened, speechless. "You always wear green in your outfits, and it always goes with your eyes. It's my favorite shade of green, and... and I like how they shine when you look at things you love, ya know?" She looked away, with both of them now blushing. Things were getting a bit too emotional for the two of them being in bed together in their underwear.

"Alright, pucker up, babe. I'm worshiping your lips now." She didn't need to be punished in order to kiss Marina. That was something she'd do anytime, anywhere. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Marina's, kissing her slowly and heatedly. Marina whimpered softly against her lips, wrapping her arms around Pearl's shoulders and kissing her back. They went slow at first, allowing Pearl to really pay her respects, but that soon changed. Before too long, they were passionately making out, with Pearl's tongue pushing its way in between Marina's lips and into her mouth. Hey, she was supposed to worship all of her body, right? The inside of her mouth counted.

When she was satisfied with roaming Marina's mouth, she moved along to her neck. She peppered the skin with kisses before licking and suckling on her throat. Marina moaned, one of her hands playing with Pearl's hair while the other teased the collar around her neck. With her neck properly peppered, she moved on to her arms. She kissed her right shoulder, lifting up Marina's arm to kiss it up and down in an exaggerated flourish. Marina giggled, watching Pearl curiously as she would occasionally run her tongue across her muscles. Neither of them were all that big into strength training, but Marina was the one with more of a hint of muscles. Pearl made sure to show them her appreciation with each kiss, lightly tracing along her muscles and veins with a finger.

"You've got such nice arms. I love the hint of muscles ya got, and the way they wrap around me, holding me tightly. Makes me feel safe." Holding Marina's hand in her own, she kissed the back of it, then gave tiny smooches to each of her knuckles. "Your hands are so soft. They're so good for so many things..." After that, she held her hand from the back so she could kiss the palm. A grin spread across her face as she then took each of Marina's fingers in her mouth and sucked on them, making sure that each one was sucked on as lewdly and drawn out as possible. She watched Marina blush deeply as she let go of each finger with a 'pop', only to do the same with the next one. Her facial expression was one of arousal, licking at each of her fingers and hearing her moan out her shameful pleasures. She had such a dirty girl.

Repeating those actions on Marina's left arm didn't make her blush any less. She still had fun sucking on her fingers and making her blush and moan. It made her wonder if it was making Marina's panties wet too, but she'd find that out soon enough. For now, she was finished with the arms, which meant she could move down to her favorite part of her favorite girl. Smiling, she grabbed Marina's bra and pulled it down, exposing her large breasts. She kissed along the valley between them, pushing her face in and letting herself be enveloped by pillowy warmth.

"I think you know how I feel about your tits, right? They're the biggest, bestest tits in all of Inkopolis! Hands down, pants down." Her lips gravitated towards Marina's right breast, kissing all over the swelling mound. As much as she wanted to just latch onto her nipple and get to business, she made a show of kissing all around her areola. She heard Marina's breathing getting a bit heavier, and it made her smile. Finally she got to Marina's nipple, kissing it several times before sucking on it. She flicked her tongue up and down on the nub, her ears attuned to the sound of Marina moaning. It was the best sound in the world in her opinion. She loved doing whatever she could to keep hearing it, preferably as loud as possible.

After a couple minutes of nonstop breast sucking, she switched over to Marina's left breast and repeated her process. She kissed all around the skin before sucking and kissing the nipple for another couple minutes. "Mmf, I love tonguing your cute little nips, babe..." By the time she was finished, she was able to glance up and see Marina panting hard, her eyes clearly affected by lust. It made her smile with pleasure, knowing that it was her that was causing it.

She kissed her way down Marina's stomach, pressing her lips against her skin. Down her stomach, on her hips, a quick swipe of the tongue along her bellybutton: no part of her torso was left untouched by her wandering lips. "You got a cute stomach. Is that weird? I mean, it is cute, you know? You've always kept yourself fit, and I appreciate that." She gave her stomach a flurry of kisses, the light tickles making Marina laugh. Her trails had almost led her to the jackpot, and she let her lips linger at the border of Marina's skin and her pantie line. Breathing in, she could smell the arousal from just beneath her. She licked her lips, ready to worship the fuck outta Marina's pussy.

Before she could get there, though, she had a bit more to get through. "Down to your thighs. Your thick, wonderful thighs." She smacked them both, enjoying the yelp they got out of Marina. "I love making them jiggle and shake while I'm pleasuring you. It's a good sight, I'll tell you what." She kissed one thigh, then the other, dragging her tongue along them while getting right up to where the pantie line was. The scent of desire was overpowering there, and it was clear Marina wanted it with the way her body shook under each lick. She couldn't have it yet, though. There was still her legs left to go.

"Your legs are nice and long. Like damn, girl, can't you share them with me?" She kissed down Marina's legs, to her kneecaps, all the way down to her ankles. "I could use at least a couple inches, or a few..." She pushed past her yearly Christmas wish and bent down to kiss Marina's feet. Honestly, she wasn't into the whole 'feet' thing, so she hoped her lone kiss for each foot was enough. She was worried Marina might make her suck on her toes or something, but after a few seconds, there was nothing said. Relieved, she moved back up to her jackpot.

"You gonna take these off?" She poked Marina's crotch, making her breath hitch. Nodding, Marina pulled her panties down, the garters of her lingerie going down with them. Pearl moved out of the way to allow her to remove them, then she was back between her legs. "Jackpot... The pot of gold at the end of the rainbow." She ran her tongue up Marina's slit, hearing her whimper. "The wettest pussy that I hold so dear to my heart. Every day I imagine getting a taste of your sweet honey, and each time it's just as sweet as the day before."

"Pearlieee, you're so embarrassing sometimes..." Marina's cheeks were burning, but she was happy to hear Pearl say those things. Knowing that she loved her and her body that much made her really happy. She knew that she didn't need to invoke a punishment game to have this kind of thing happen, but it was available to her, and she was willing to use it. Plus, any day that had Pearl between her legs was a good day in her book.

Pearl ran her tongue up and down Marina's slit, tasting the glistening wetness. It was better than the best food her family's chef could produce. She loved the taste of Marina on her tongue, and not wanting to waste another moment, she thrust her tongue between Marina's folds. Loud moans hit her ears, and she could feel Marina wriggling around beneath her, but that just made her want to keep going. So she thrust her tongue in and out of her pussy, putting her hands on Marina's thighs and dragging her nails down the quivering flesh. Each moan and exclamation of her name from Marina was much more of a reward than a punishment to her.

"Mmf, Pearlie..." Blushing and moaning, Marina tilted her head and bit down on the pillow. "Pearlie!" She did her best to quiet her moans just in time, as Pearl's tongue had reached her clit and was attacking it with proddings and lashes. That was the spot she most wanted to be kissed, and she was certainly getting her wish. Pearl was as relentless as ever, pinning down Marina's legs and going to town on her soaked cunt. "Oh Great Zapfish, I'm gonna... Mmf, I'm gonna- Aaaahh!!!"

She came hard, gushing all over Pearl's tongue and lips. Pearl licked it all up greedily, leaving no drop untouched. Gently patting Marina's thighs, she stayed between her legs and let her ride out her orgasm. Her tongue lazily lapped up and down Marina's slit while she waited, half-lidded eyes watching her lover writhe and shudder before her. If that wasn't the ultimate body worship, she didn't know what was. But... there was still something she had left to do.

Slipping out from between Marina's legs, she shoved on her hips until she had turned over. Now she had a beautiful view of her backside, and she got right to work. Lying down on the bed, with her legs hanging off the side, she put her hands on Marina's ass and pressed her cheek against those huge cheeks. She got a good handful of Marina's right asscheek, kissing the left one with a lustful passion. Her nails dug slightly into the skin as she squeezed and groped to her heart's content.

"I may always talk about your tits, but I love me some big ol' octo-booty." She gave it a good smack, delightedly watching it jiggle. "This is why I wanna walk behind you wherever we go. I get to see this thang shakin' and jigglin' whenever you walk, and it is the Great Zapfish's gift to us all, I swear." She smacked it again, harder this time, leaning over to kiss every inch of her right cheek that she could. Even while she was hovering over Marina's ass to kiss it, she couldn't keep her hands off of it. She just keep squeezing and smacking and drinking in every moan and squeak it drew out of Marina.

When she finished kissing Marina's cheeks, she spread them apart and went in the back door. She pushed her tongue into Marina's asshole, hearing her squeal with pleasure against the pillow. Pushing her palm against her left cheek, she started snaking her other hand in between her legs. After a bit of tongue-fucking Marina's ass, she was able to wriggle her hand underneath her body and start fingering her as well. Double dipping really revved Marina up, as her squeals and moans got a lot louder.

She laid her hand flat and shoved two fingers up inside Marina's pussy, moving them around as best she could. Even with Marina's weight on her hand, she pushed through, knowing that it was driving her wild. That, of course, came in conjunction with the ass eating. She thrust her tongue in and out, swirling it around and continually smacking Marina's ass. It was no pussy, sure, but if her girl liked it, then she'd do it. Let it be known that Pearl Houzuki was a team player.

Her double teaming on Marina's pussy and ass was having the desired effects, as Marina was once again soaked. She panted heavily, leaving wet marks on the pillow from how long she'd been biting down on it. Her hips jerked up, shoving her ass in Pearl's face, but she just smacked it back down and kept on feasting. The room was filled with heat and steamy moans, notching up the temperature a few degrees. Sweat was forming on her back, and Marina was feeling another orgasm rising up to blow her away. Pearl really could manipulate her body and bend it to her will however and whenever she wanted, even when she was the one being punished.

Pearl was sweating a bit too from the increasing heat in the room, but she kept moving all the same. She'd take minute breaks to rest her tongue when it'd get tired, or her fingers when they'd start cramping up, but she'd push past the pain each time in order to take Marina to the edge. It only took so much longer before she was cumming again, her juices dripping down Pearl's fingers and making a mess of the sheets. Her cheeks clenched from her orgasm, tightening around Pearl's tongue and refusing to release her until she had been completely, exhaustingly satisfied.

While Marina laid tiredly on the bed, Pearl kissed up her back, licking up the sweat dotting her skin. She gently suckled on the back of her neck before finally laying down next to her. Feeling Pearl's presence off her body, Marina slowly turned around and rolled over, staring at her through barely-open eyes. She was exhausted, but oh-so satisfied. Pearl had been even more thorough than she'd imagined when she'd came up with the idea. Her body was very thankful for it.

"That was... incredible, Pearlie..." Marina panted out, lifting her arm and letting it flop down on Pearl's body. Smiling, Pearl wrapped her own arm around Marina and pulled herself close, snuggling up with her nearly-bare lover. "You have... quite the tongue..." She blushed, but it was all true.

"I don't mean to brag, but your legs gonna shake when my tongue starts to wag." She stuck her tongue out and wiggled it enticingly, making Marina giggle. They leaned closer and shared another kiss, slow and full of love. When they pulled away, Pearl tugged a bit on her collar. She had almost forgotten that it was still around her neck. "So, can I take this off?"

"Mm... nope." She laughed at the frown on Pearl's face. "I think this outfit looks cute on you." Pearl looked down at herself: a collar and her panties weren't exactly what she'd call much of an outfit. "Just keep it on for me tonight." Not leaving any room for arguing, Marina held Pearl close, giving her little choice but to snuggle up in her lack of clothing.

"Alright, alright. You get tonight, 'Rina. You get tonight." She closed her eyes and pressed her chest to Marina's, feeling their heartbeats slow and sync together. Losing wasn't always so bad when she got to spend her punishments with the girl she loved. That didn't mean she was going to start throwing Splatfests or anything. Next time she was sure to get back to her winning ways.


End file.
